


Overboard

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn and Billy get heated





	Overboard

“Don’t you ever talk back to me in the or”Kathryn said to Billy 

“You went overboard Kat”Billy told her 

“You’re one to talk”Kathryn says sharply 

“Wiseass”Billy replied

“Oh you shut up”Kathryn said angrily 

“Why don’t you make me then?”Billy challenges her


End file.
